raidsecretsfandomcom-20200215-history
Volundr Forge
The first Forge of four, Volundr was made available at Black Armory's release on December 4th, 2018. It is able to forge the [[Hammerhead|'Hammerhead']] Machine Gun, the Ringing Nail Energy Auto Rifle, and the Stryker's Sure Hand Sword. Volundr has acted as the hub for all three secrets, being the end point for each one where the player must input the final solution. Due to this, a map has been made to facilitate locating the symbols located around it in order to input the puzzle solutions. The first puzzle, the Norse Glyph Puzzle, began here, and was designed to require all three Forges unlocked to be solved. Hammerhead Secrets Rune Cubes Main article: Rune Cubes Located around Smidur's Cavern are 6 Rune Cubes : Cube 1 Located to the left upon arriving in Smidur's Cavern, in a cave accessed via a platform lower down. Cube 2''' Found on the same platform as Beacon 1, at the left-most side of the cliffs, on a little platform. '''Cube 3 Located on a crate, to the right of the cliffs. Cube 4 Found around to the right upon entering the central area of Smidur's Cavern, in a small passage. Cube 5 In the caves side of Smidur's Cavern, at the base of some stalagmites and opposite the light. Cube 6 Underneath the left ramp, leading up to the Volundr Forge, in the center of Smidur's Cavern. These were used with cubes found in the other Forges to solve the Norse Glyph Puzzle, as they show a rune on them when aimed at with Hammerhead. Hidden Glyphs Main article: Hidden Glyphs The Hammerhead is able to see 28 different symbols (7 of which are the Binary Hands, and 1 of which is the Anagram Sword) around Smidur's Cavern. image:Hammerhead_A.jpg|A image:Hammerhead_B.jpg|B image:Hammerhead_D.jpg|D image:Hammerhead_E.jpg|E image:Hammerhead_F.jpg|F image:Hammerhead_H.jpg|H image:Hammerhead_I.jpg|I image:Hammerhead_L.jpg|L image:Hammerhead_N.jpg|N image:Hammerhead_R.jpg|R image:Hammerhead_S.jpg|S image:Hammerhead_T.jpg|T image:Hammerhead_U.jpg|U image:Hammerhead_Y.jpg|Y image:Hammerhead_Hand.jpg|Hand image:Hammerhead_Fire.jpg|Fire image:Hammerhead_Star.jpg|Star image:Hammerhead_Storm.jpg|Storm image:Hammerhead_Sun.jpg|Sun These are the glyphs that were used to solve the Norse Glyph Puzzle, as well as input the solution. Celtic Knot Maze Main article: Celtic Knot Maze Maze1.jpg Maze2.jpg Maze3.jpg At the entrance to the cliff side of Smidur's Cavern, there is a Cabal barrier with a Celtic Knot-like maze on the back. Aiming at it with the Hammerhead reveals 5 different symbols: * Hand * Sword * Ship * Ouroboros * Vegvisir Rune Paragraph On a rock in the cave side of Smidur's Cavern is found a paragraph of runic text, seen only with the Hammerhead. The bottom line is the alphabet, which allows the1translation of the rest "In night went men In studded corslets Their shields glistening In the waning moon" This is an excerpt from the book Norroena, the History and Romance of Northern Europe, and whose sole purpose was to decipher the runic alphabet. Binary Hands Hands2.jpg Hands3.jpg Hands4.jpg Hands5.jpg Hands6.jpg Hands7.jpg Hands8.jpg To the right side of the forge, on a rock wall and stalagmites is a series of 7 hands, resembling the hand glyph seen elsewhere. Each hand represents a binary number, which in turn is converted to a letter to spell out VOLUNDR. Anagram Sword Near the entrance to Smidur's Cavern main area, inside a crate to the right, is a sword with the letters NAGMAAR '''written upon it. '''NAGMAAR '''is an anagram for... '''ANAGRAM. Yep. This was later used to decipher words from the Gofannon Paragraph using the Celtic Knot Maze. Tatara Gaze Secrets Tatara Gaze is used in Smidur's Cavern to find glyphs relating to, and allowing the solving of the Japanese Glyph Puzzle. Hidden Glyphs Main article: Hidden Glyphs Tatara Gaze is able to see 10 glyphs (2 of which are Kanji Instruction Glyphs) around Smidur's Cavern. image:VolundrBamboo.jpg|Bamboo image:VolundrDragon.jpg|Dragon image:VolundrFish.jpg|Fish image:VolundrLotus.jpg|Lotus image:VolundrPagoda.png|Pagoda image:VolundrRabbit.jpg|Rabbit image:VolundrTiger.jpg|Tiger image:VolundrTorii.jpg|Torii These are the glyphs that were used to input the solution for the Japanese Glyph Puzzle. Japanese Puzzle Map Pieces Main article: Japanese Puzzle Map Near the rear of Smidur's Cavern, on the back of a Cabal barrier, is a piece of the Japanese Puzzle Map. This is one piece of 5 of said map. The Spiteful Fang Secrets The Spiteful Fang is used in Smidur's Cavern to find glyphs relating to, and allowing the solving of the French Glyph Puzzle. Hidden Glyphs Main article: Hidden Glyphs The Spiteful Fang is able to see 7''' glyphs (not counting the Gem Glyphs) around Smidur's Cavern. image:VolundrButterfly.png|Butterfly image:VolundrHeart.png|Heart image:VolundrMissive.png|Missive image:VolundrMorning.png|Morning image:VolundrRose.png|Rose image:VolundrWings.png|Wings These are the glyphs that were used to input the solution for the French Glyph Puzzle. '''French Gem Glyphs Main article: French Puzzle Gems Smidur's Cavern has 2 of 8 Gems for the French Glyph Puzzle, and their respective glyphs. Gem IV The Fifth Gem of the French Glyph Puzzle is located along the far edge of the cliff side of Smidur's Cavern, on a Cabal Screen. Interacting with it renders a copy of this gem visible on the opposite side of the cliffs, along with an order of the 9 French Puzzle Gylphs. file:GemIVExtra.jpg|Copy of Gem IV file:GemIV1.jpg file:GemIV2.jpg file:GemIV3.jpg This order is the direct solution to this gem: Missive - Woods - Morning - Wings - Butterfly - Water - Wind - Rose - Heart Gem VI Refer to the page for this solution for a more detailed explanation: French Gem VI Solution The Seventh Gem of the French Glyph Puzzle is located on either side of the collapsed bridge at the entrance to Smidur's Cavern. Next to the Gem itself is a glyph of 3 crossed swords, which is a hint to use a Rail Fence Cipher with a 3-key. The opposite side of the bridge debris has an order of the 9 French Puzzle Glyphs. file:GemVI1.jpg file:GemVI2.jpg Passing this order of gems through a Rail Fence Cipher gives us the solution for this gem: Morning - Wind - Water - Missive - Woods - Wings - Butterfly - Heart - Rose Miscellaneous Secrets Beacons There are 3 'beacons' located around Smidur's Cavern. Their sole purpose is to show a message on the glitchy screen at the back of the area. Beacon 1 Located along a little platform at the left-most edge of the cliff side of Smidur's Cavern. This is the Rasmussen beacon, and requires Rasmussen's Gift to activate. (however the Black Armory Hand symbol can be seen when aiming at it with the Hammerhead). Beacon 2 Located on the opposite side of Beacon 1, on another platform over the ledge. This is the Satou beacon, and requires Satou's Secret to activate. Beacon 3 Located in the Caves section of Smidur's Cavern, tucked away behind a rock on the left side. This is the Meyrin beacon, and requires Meyrin's Vision to activate. Activating all three beacons at once enables the screen at the read of Smidur's Cavern. This was translated to the following text, using the Volundr Paragraph. WITH EYES FIXED PAST DAWNS END BRING THE KNOWLEDGE OBTAINED BY THE RAIDERS OF SECRETS STEEL THYSELF Mysterious Box To the left of the collapsed bridge in Smidur's Cavern is a small cave that contains a Black Armory crate at the back. Looting it gives the player the Mysterious Box.